Episode 58
is the 58th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Witch Queen shows Asta, Finral Roulacase, Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, and Noelle Silva the divination of the Eye of the Midnight Sun approaching the Witches' Forest. They recognize Fana right away. They are worried that she will be stronger then Vetto. Shidan tells Fana that part of the Black Bulls are there and that there is a magic stone hidden in the forest. Fana says that she will destroy them all and take the stone for herself. Fana has Salamander set the forest ablaze. The Witch Queen gets another divination and sees that the Diamond Kingdom is also attacking. Ladros asks Mars why he was summoned and Mars tells him that they are going to capture the Witch Queen during the chaos of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's attack. Asta recognizes Mars and is thankful that he is alive, much to Finral's chagrin. Fanzell recognizes Mars as well. Asta says that he is going to defeat both the Diamond Kingdom and the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Noelle asks how he is going to do that without any arms. Asta realizes that she is right having forgotten that he was injured. Vanessa Enoteca wakes up and asks what they are all doing there. Domina tells her that they were also looking for a way to heal Asta's arms. Vanessa tells Asta that she will convince the Witch Queen to help him. Asta declines saying that he cannot let her exchange her freedom for him. He tells her that he still has his last resort and removes the bandages from his arms. He pulls out the Demon-Dweller Sword and hits his arm with it hoping to negate the magic. In reality, he just injures himself more. Vanessa tells him that his friends are not there to be sacrificed. They are there to help him with a fate he cannot defeat on his own. She tells him that she was going to let the queen heal his arms and then use his Anti Magic to get them out of here. Noelle asks the queen if she is going to heal his arms since it looks like her forest is in a lot of trouble. Noelle tells her that if she does heal his arms, his friends will all defend her forest. The Witch Queen agrees to heal his arms. She uses her Blood Magic to remove the curse and to heal and strengthen his arms. Asta is so excited and happy and prepares to fight both armies. Vanessa, Finral, and Noelle punch Asta for being so reckless, while Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella watch. The Witch Queen tells them that she has fulfilled her end of the bargain. Asta says that he will fulfill his. Fanzell tells him to leave the Diamond Kingdom to them because he has some unfinished business with Ladros and Mars. Asta tells Fanzell not to die. Meanwhile, the witches outside watch as a large Security Golem attacks the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Fana uses her magic to destroy it. Shidan sends his men to capture witches to enslave them but Asta saves them. One of the witches scratches his face because she believes that witches are superior to men. Noelle puts out fires while Finral rescues the witches and Vanessa and Asta attack the terrorists. Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella go to face the Diamond Kingdom even though they are vastly outnumbered. Domina suggests that they split up so that they have a better chance at winning. Asta asks Vanessa to send him up into the air using her Thread Magic. Defeating the mages and using them as stepping stones, Asta works his way up to Shidan. After the others are defeated, Fana arrives and tells Asta that she will kill him for killing Vetto. She sends a ball of fire at him which he reflects back at her. Salamander counters with another fireball. The resulting explosion sends Asta falling through the air but Finral uses his Spatial Magic to transport him to a web that Vanessa created. Fana tells them that they keep getting in the way and that she is going to kill them once and for all. Asta tells her that he will just keep throwing her attacks right back at her. Fights *Asta vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun Members Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used Items used *Brooms *Security Golem Petit Clover : Mars and Ladros have to wait three minutes while their Cup o' Magic Noodles cook. Mars is impatient and pesters Ladros, and when the noodles are done, Mars eats his hastily. References Navigation